treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Hauberk
"At last, I met the one whom my spirit has been looking for. I am the Demon Lord Hauberk. I have a proposal for you." -'Hauberk (in Hasta's body) to the Revelator'. Hauberk is a Demon Lord whose soul was shredded in pieces caused by the Chain of Reversion, and intends to join them to get back to his form. He had an encounter with the Revelator at the entrance to the Demon Prison District, which can be entered through a portal in Aqueduct Bridge Area. He allies with the Revelator to get a piece of his spirit and, in return, he'd tell the location of Goddess Vakarine. Demon Prison District "You shouldn't trust anyone here. Not the Goddess and not even yourself." '-Hauberk to the Revelator.' Hauberk took the body of Hasta, a Baron Allerno family member, to seek for the Revelator before showing his real form. He makes a deal with the Revelator to help him get a part of his split soul and would give the location of Vakarine. He convinces the Revelator with the news of Vakarine fighting Valtrus inside the Demon Prison and needed the help of Baron Allerno's family to be able to hold it, but none of the members made it back. Hauberk tried to possess the Revelator's body to work on the deal so Vakarine and her Kupoles wouldn't misunderstand his intentions, but wasn't able to. Instead, he allowed the Revelator to take Hauberk's soul fragment with him and guided him through the Demon Prison. During the mission, the Revelator is told that the Demon Prison is collapsing and the dimensional crack is getting wider, in which Vakarine didn't have enough powers left to maintain it after Medzio Diena. Imprisoned Demon Lords, Blut and Nuaele, tried to escape and other demons came through the dimensional crack to assist them. However, Hauberk blames Blut for the split of his soul and seeks for revenge to the point he allied with Vakarine's Kupoles, since his abilities were needed to defeat Blut; he absorbs the power Blut left on an altar within District 1. Hauberk was aware of Nuaele's low rank among demons until he found out she became stronger after obtaining the fragments of his seal, and his servant started to follow Nuaele instead, making them believe she is Hauberk. Hauberk does not hesitate in taking revenge for her treason. When they saw Vakarine gave her last power to defeat Valtrus, she requests the Revelator to find Dionysus (Vakarine's guardian) and retrieve the power she gave to him to seal the dimensional crack, which was so strong that it was controlling him. When they retrieve the power, Hauberk found out that such power was, in fact, the Chain of Reversion that shredded his soul and was meant to be used to seal the dimensional crack, he escapes with it to recover his soul and form, but with the help of the Revelator, Vakarine and her Kupoles drag Hauberk into the dimensional crack to seal it, causing his soul to be split. Narvas Temple "Times has come to close the contract and fulfill my true ambition." -'Hauberk at Narvas Temple'. The soul of Hauberk was split in three pieces: Suspicion, Ambition and Deception. The Deception Hauberk used Monk Aistis as his subordinate to grant him the Staff of Agailla Flurry through the Revelator. This lead him to seek for the help of Agailla Flurry's apparition to deprive Hauberk's pieces to merge and get back to his powerful form. Hauberk once allied with Agailla Flurry to make a deal where he would grant her the entrance to the Fantasy Library if she gave him power. But before getting the power granted, his soul was ripped to pieces by Helgasercle. She made it so their contract could be fulfilled only if all three parts of his spirit were set free from their seals. Nevertheless, Hauberk had violated several conditions in their contract by harming humans to obtain her staff and modifying the staff and the Contract of Token. After they were released, Ambition Hauberk, Suspicion Hauberk and Deception Hauberk tried to restore their power through their own means. Yet Ambition and Suspicion Hauberks destroyed the temple's equipments and transformed human spirits, but Deception Hauberk devised a plan to use Monk Aistis, who was hypnotized in order to use the devices, with the monastery in his benefit. He used Monk Aistis to repair the temple's equipment when the Revelator appeared. With his help, the Revelator activated the protection equipment and blocked the entrance to anymore of Deception Hauberk's enemies. Meanwhile, Agailla Flurry sends the Revelator to suggest Suspicion Hauberk to curse the Contract Token to attack Ambition and Deception Hauberk so he could merge them both into his own being. In the end, the three pieces encounter and fight with each other, until at last Deception Hauberk could merge and become his own, whole being and fight the Revelator. References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__